Separated
by MapleleafOfThunderClan
Summary: Twenty Years ago, dragons raided Berk, taking with them the Chief’s wife and daughter. They all believed them dead, until one day, the Chief’s son finds them. (Takes place in HtTYD 2)
1. Prologue

**I Came up with this idea while taking quizzes on Quotev. You really _can _get inspiration everywhere!**

**POV Stoick **

Smoke billowed up into the air from the houses glowing with dragon flame.

I realized I couldn't see Valka among the Vikings trying to protect the village from the flying beasts. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad; Valka was always trying to stop us from killing the creatures that were always trying to kill us.

I turned toward my house and saw a Stormcutter on the roof, climbing inside.

"No..!" I whispered, running as fast as I could toward the house.

When I got there I saw the beast gazing at Hiccup in his cradle, making sounds at him that seemed almost gentle. When I shut the door though the dragon jumped up in surprise, the claw on it's wing cutting Hiccup's chin, scarlet drops of blood welling up.

Hiccup began screaming, in fear and pain.

I noticed Valka in the corner, holding Hiccup's twin sister, Helka.

Hiccup's screaming must have scared the beast, I wasn't sure why. Sure, Hiccup was loud; but he couldn't hurt the huge dragon. But the dragon was probably scared anyway, as it flew off, but not before grabbing Valka by her shoulders, and therefor grabbing Helka too.

Helka began screaming in terror as Hiccup began quieting down.

"Valka! Helka!" I shouted.

There was no response.

I turned to Hiccup. "I promise, I will never let the monsters hurt you." I murmured to him, picking him up.

Tears were still rolling down his face. "Wanivo Mama?" He babbled a question.

A single tear fell onto my cheek. "I'm sorry, son. Mama isn't here anymore." I whispered.


	2. Ch1

**Yay! Two updates in one day of a story I thought of just today! (The prologue took me only like 5 minutes to write) Thank you to TheCollector25 for following this story!**

**POV Hiccup**

I was laying on Toothless's back, staring up at the sky in frustration.

Toothless grumbled warily, looking around a if he sensed something nearby.

I sat up. "No sudden movements, bud." I murmured, gazing at the clouds around us.

Toothless warbled in agreement, his wings no longer flapping, instead gliding on air currents.

Suddenly a-was it a person?- came up out of the clouds, a mask and armor on.

"W-Who are you? Drago Bludfist?" I stammered.

Below the person a Stormcutter flew out of the clouds.

Soon after, another person in a mask and armor came out of the clouds too, and when their dragon appeared, I wasn't able to say anything.

Their dragon looked so much like Toothless, but so different at the same time. It was definitely a Fury, but not a Night Fury.

It had shimmering white scales, and broader, rounder wings. It's ear flaps were shorter and less numerous; only four instead of eight.

The rider of this odd fury took off their mask, revealing a girl about my age and with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Do I look like Drago Bludfist to you?" She asked.

"N-no, I'm sorry." I said, shaking my head.

She then looked at Toothless.

"Mom! Look, he's befriended a Night Fury! We can trust him." She said, flying closer to us.

"Mom'?" I asked.

The other rider took of her mask too, revealing a middle-aged woman with even longer brown hair and green eyes. She smiled. "Come with us." She said, before flying off. The other girl followed.

"C'mon, bud." I said. We began following them.

Soon we came upon a island made entirely of sharp, spiked blue ice.

"You're the ones who froze their ship? Stole their dragons?" I asked.

"_Saved_ their dragons." The younger girl corrected.

I didn't respond, and we went inside of a cave in the ice. We all got off of our dragons, and went deeper.

We soon stopped, and all around us were dragons burning small fires in their mouths.

The older woman looked at me, then her eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Hiccup?" She whispered.

"I-I'm sorry, sh-should I know you?" I asked.

"No. You were just a baby. But a mother never forgets." She murmured.

It took me a moment to figure out what she meant.

"M-mom! You don't mean that he's-" the younger girl was cut off by her-I mean our, mother.

"Yes. Helka, Hiccup is your twin brother."

**Yes, I gave Helka a Light Fury. Not just any Light Fury though, THE Light Fury from the movie. I thought since they were twins it would make sense for them to have more or less the same type of dragon. Oh, I can't wait for Ruff and Tuff to find out that Hiccup's a twin too by the way! Speaking of those knuckleheaded twins, flames will be given to Ruffnut and Tuffnut for them to explode!**


	3. Ch 2

**A/N- Okay, this story is my most popular, (I'm fairly sure) so I'll write more. Thank you to the many people who favorited, followed, and commented on this story. Longer chapter ahead by the way, I decided to split it into two chapters because 1- It would let THIS chapter come out quicker- and 2- I just thought it would work better as two chapters. Anyway, Since I haven't watched the movie in a while there might be mistakes. Also, I am going to veer a bit more off of canon than originally planned. Nothing too special, just some stuff like adding onto Toothless' backstory.**

* * *

**POV Hiccup**

"I have a sister?!" Was the first thing that came out of my mouth once I got over my shock.

"Stoick didn't tell you?" My mother asked in surprise.

"No... he didn't." I said.

"Well then. I'm Helka. This is my Light Fury and best friend, Asta." Helka introduced herself and Asta, who warbled in greeting.

"I'm Hiccup, and this is Toothless, my Night Fury, who is also my best friend." I said, and Toothless purred in response.

"Helka, Asta, show Hiccup and Toothless to the sanctuary, please." Mom said.

My sister smiled and hopped onto Asta, before signaling to do the same and to follow her.

We did, and soon we came to the middle of the ice-island. I gasped in astonishment; dragons of all types were flying around the very center of the island, a hollow area held up by a large pillar of ice.

"Come on! You need to meet the alpha!" She called out from Asta, who was flying up near the other dragons.

"Wait up for me and Cloudjumper." Mother said, flying up on her Stormcutter.

We all flew up together, and then landed near the edge of a cliff that jutted our farther than the other cliff edges.

We all got off of our dragons. Soon a giant dragon, it had to be at least twice the size of the red death, appeared. It was mostly white, with dark brown spikes sticking out from all over its body and icy blue eyes.

I noticed that Mom, Helka, Asta, and even Toothless were bowing to it, so I did the same.

It blew a cloud of icy air that frosted my hair over.

Helka and Mom laughed. "He likes you." Helka said.

"What is he?" I asked in a awed whisper.

"A bewilderbeast. The alpha species, sure, every nest might have its queen, but this is the _king_ of all dragons!" Mom said. "They're a disappearing species, it's quite possible that he's the last of his kind." Helka added.

"Like Toothless." I murmured. His ear flaps went up and he crooned sadly.

"Yes, unfortunately. The last time I saw a Night Fury other than him was several years ago, when you and Helka were only infants, soon after we arrived here. She didn't stay for long, she trying to hide herself and her hatchling from hunters. She was wary of all humans, including me and Helka. She never tried to harm us through, even when Helka got a bit too close to her hatchling. She left a few months later, once her hatchling was able to fly." Mom said. She then turned to Toothless. "Actually, Toothless would be about the same age as that hatchling." Mom said quietly.

I turned to look at Toothless, who had quickly lost interest in our conversation and was chasing Asta. They were on some small boulders nearby, hopping from one to the other.

Asta then leapt up and starting flying around. Toothless slowed down before leaping onto a larger boulder closer to the Light Fury. She hovered next to him, crooning what sounded like some sort of question.

Toothless warbled back, whipping his tail around to where Asta could see it and fanning out his real tail fin, the artificial one I made him remaining closed.

"What happened to his tail? Did Drago or his trappers do that?" Helka asked.

I chuckled nervously. "Funny story, actually... _I_ was the one who shot him down."

Asta dropped down from the sky. She and Toothless bounded over. Toothless ran over to me, nuzzling my arm.

I scratched behind his ear flaps. "Oh, but you just _had_ to make it even, didn't you? You couldn't save _all_ of me! So..." I paused lifting up my left leg to show the prosthesis. "Peg leg!"

Helka and Mom laughed slightly. Helka gasped slightly, as if just realizing something. "Come on, Hiccup! I need to show you some of the things I've made! You can show me how you made that tail fin!" She called out, already getting on Asta and flying off.

"Well, you heard her. Come on Toothless." I told the Night Fury. He grumbled sarcastically, but complied.

We soon came to the opposite side of the nest, and walked into another tunnel. At the end of the tunnel we came to a large room.

In the room were several tables, some tools, and a forge.

Helka picked up a dagger that looked professionally built. The metal it was made of was extremely shiny. It looked lightweight and sturdy. Then what it was made of dawned on me.

"Gronkle iron?" I asked.

She smiled. "Yes, actually. I usually have this on me when we're raiding the hunter ships. I don't really like using it for it's intended purpose, I prefer long-range weapons like bows. I mainly use it to cut trapped dragons free, but I'll occasionally use it for attacking." She said, putting it back down.

"I use Gronkle iron most of the time. It's good for blades and arrowheads, armor as well. Of course, dragon-scale armor is good too, it's fireproof, sturdy. The only problem with it is that it takes awhile to collect enough scales without harming the dragons." She explained, picking up and examining a dull arrowhead.

She sighed and set it back down. "I'll have to sharpen that later..." She murmured.

"I use Gronkle iron mostly too. I made my sword out of it." I said, taking out Inferno and igniting it.

"How did you make that? It's awesome!" She exclaimed.

"In the handle there are a couple canisters of Monstrous Nightmare gel, when the blade isn't extended it gets coated in the gel, then it sparks when it extends." I explained.

"Cool! Come on, we should go find out what Mother is up to. Don't think I'm forgetting about Toothless' tail fin, you're going to show me how you made that later." She said.

I nodded and we exited the cave.

When we landed back where we were before, we got off our dragons and found that Mom was over in a different area where there were several overlapping edges, and a few pools on water at the bottom. Helka explained that this was the nursery.

Along with several young Scuttleclaws, A mother Nadder and her hatchlings, and a Grockle sitting on her numerous eggs, there was another Light Fury there, slightly taller than Asta and quite a bit rounder.

"This is Kari, Asta's older sister. She's gravid at the moment, we expect her eggs to be laid any day now." Mom explained.

"Her mate, Vali, should be around here somewhere..." Helka murmured.

Suddenly another Light Fury swooped down, carrying fish in his jaws. He deposited the fish at Kari's paws before nuzzling her.

Vali was larger than either of the female light furies were, but still a bit smaller than Toothless. His eyes were a darker shade of blue as well.

I noticed that several of the other dragons were starting to take into the air and fly out of the sanctuary.

"Are you hungry, Hiccup?" Mom asked suddenly.

"Er, I guess I could eat." I replied.

"Good, it's feeding time." She smiled, climbing onto Cloudjumper and taking off in the direction the other dragons were going.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry for my long absence! (From publishing chapters to my stories in general, not just this one) If this chapter is** **_s__till_**** too short, I'm sorry. i really am trying to make my chapters longer. Anyway, as said in the top A/N, I split this into two chapters. The next chapter should be coming out later today, or maybe tomorrow. I'm not entirely sure, because I haven't finished writing it yet, so unfortunately I can't make any promises. I will be going even further from canon in the next chapter. Can't say why, too many spoilers. **

**Please favorite, follow, and review! Constructive ****criticism is welcome, but no flames please!**


End file.
